


Kylo Ren Reader-Insert Drabbles

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Bloodplay, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Fisting, I mean it's stuff by me what did you expect, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Period Sex, Pixie!Reader, Rape, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Snuff, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Violence, Woundplay, collar kink, for some reason, hot spring sex, innocence kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: A collection of drabbles/headcanons/not-quite-one shots from my tumblr (as a note, I do not take requests, so sorry). Preserved here because tumblr blows and I can never find the thing I WANT! Dates of writing span from 2016 until present.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 61
Kudos: 351





	1. Kylo Texts You Dick Pics

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Okay but Kylo sends you pictures of his proud, aching erection whenever he is on long trips. Precum beading at the tip of his flushed cock, sliding down the head as his fingers expertly tease himself at thoughts of you.

To be honest, it looks even bigger on the screen than it does in your memory–just the knowledge that he was so hard for you makes you clench. You swallow as you stare at the image–the slight curve of the shaft, the smooth, red head, the veins, bulging with blood and desire. 

Saliva gathers on your tongue as you imagine taking it in your mouth, tasting the sweet salt of his precum, feeling him throb at your lips–but then another image arrives. His hand, wrapped around his cock, squeezing another clear bead to the tip of his dick. You whimper, shifting, thighs pressing together in an attempt to alleviate the ache at your cunt. 

He’s jerking off, now, because of you. Fuck.

More pictures arrive–a slideshow of him pumping his thick cock in that massive hand–and your arousal swells out of your chest. You don’t just want him. You _need_ him, now. You want to show him, let him know what he’s doing to you. Because even if he’s lightyears away, you know he’s pounding himself, panting, your name a continuous melody in his mind.

Before you can take the picture, though–your ass and cunt on display, gleaming with your desire for him–the final image comes in. His hand, coated with rivers of white cum, his hard cock gripped tight in his fist. You can almost feel how hot and sticky it is as you stare–you want to clean it from him. 

A good reminder, then. You save the picture.


	2. Kylo Ren Jerks Off 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: thinking about a scenario in which kylo does allow you to sleep next to him. he wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of your regular sleep cycle to an erection painfully obvious and jerks it to literally just watching you sleep bc i feel like he’d be into that and not really tell anyone cause no one asks obvs... kind of intimate 😨😨🥳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: somnophilia

Fuck that’s so hot–just staring at you, eyes darting over your figure, panting as he fucks his fist. He _could_ wake you up, fuck you until you came on his cock–but in this moment, he wants _this_ , he wants to watch you, so sweet and soft and at peace, lying next to him. Part of him can’t believe it, that’s what makes it even harder to stop stroking his cock. How could someone like you sleep so soundly next to someone like _him_? 

You’re beautiful, like this–your lips that suck him so sweetly, your hands that comb through his hair, your body, so fucking soft and fucking vulnerable and fucking _his_ –

He cums rivers over his hand, gasping, his eyes rolling back as he jerks his cock until it begins to soften. You’re none the wiser. And for now, he’s fine with that.


	3. Kylo Ren Jerks Off 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Just don't imagine Kylo squeezing his cock, hard, but not enough to be painful, just seeking your tightness, your warmth. Its never the same, it will never feel half as good as stretching you open uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an imagining of Kylo Ren post-Fix Your Attitude

He hates that you’re gone. He hates it. He hates that he can’t feel your soft warmth against him, that he can’t taste the sweetness of your lips, that he can’t hear your gentle breath or gasping moans or his name on your tongue. 

The best he can do is lie in his bed, cock throbbing and aching for you, and imagine sinking it into you–imagine how you’d moan, how you’d beg for him, imagine the way your body would writhe as he drives every inch of his lust and adoration into your cunt. He tightens the grip on his dick, fucking into his fist, mouth parted as he pants with every stroke.

Fuck, he misses you. You should be the one wrapped around his cock–not his fingers. But he’s growing closer, he can’t stop–his mind is flashing with images of your breasts bouncing with his thrusts, your face drawn in ecstasy, your hands clutching his sheets–and he can _almost_ trick himself into feeling like he’s actually fucking that tight, wet cunt.

His hips snap up into his hand, his bicep flexing, chest rising with his exertion, wrist twisting as he jerks his thick, hard cock. Sweat beads at his hairline as he quickly runs a thumb over the drop of precum over the tip and slicks it down his shaft, pounding his dick, releasing a deep groan as he pulses and twitches in his palm. 

He’s so close, now–his mind wild with thoughts of you on your back, whining his name, digging your nails into his shoulder blades, mewling, whimpering, _Commander, please, let me cum_ –and how he would, he _would_ let you cum, he’d let you clench around his cock and cry out, wailing as he fucked you straight into the fucking mattress–

“Fuck!”

White ropes of cum shoot from his dick, soiling his stomach, his chest, his thighs, his back arching in bliss. His breath deepens, his hand slows, and he strokes himself into over-stimulation, unwilling to leave the fantasy, face falling in grief. He’ll have to clean himself up and go to bed alone. Because you’re still not here. You’re not.


	4. Literally Getting Your Spine Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I just want Kylo to break my spine in half cause I'm not worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: noncon/violence

Yeah dude, just imagine him suspending you in the air with the Force–you’re quartered by nothing but his mind, your joints fraying apart, sweat trickling down your scalp and back. It’s all you can do to whine and seethe in pain as the pressure on your spine increases–bending you in the center, further, tighter. Something sharp rips through you, up to your shoulders, and you think your muscles are torn.

“You think you’re worthy?” Kylo Ren sneers. His voice is empty. So is your mind. “You think you deserve the time of the _Supreme Leader_?”

“N-no, sir, please, I… please don’t–”

He snickers, and you hear a loud, sickening _crack_ –a snap that starts in your brain and then resonates through your entire body, deadening your muscles, your nerves, almost a relief if you didn’t count on the pain to serve as a reminder that you were alive. You scream, fingers trembling–you can still move them. Everything below your waist is gone.

Ren’s footsteps grow close, and you crane your neck toward him, watching him spread your legs. It’s strange–you can see him peel you wide–but the sensation is like a void. “Too bad,” he says.“You won’t get to feel your cunt splitting open.”


	5. KOR & Kylo Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I want Kylo Ren to fuck the shit out of me in front of all the knights of Ren while they hold me down so I cant move😶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: NONCON!

Okay honestly I thought this was gonna be another “fuck me in front of the Knights of Ren” ask which is like, fine, but then you included the bit of them HOLDING YOU DOWN and I am… 

wow imagine they’ve worked together to strip you, Ren observing–and now they’ve wrestled you to the ground, a man on each limb, pressing you into the floor, palms pressing your cheeks as one of them forces your head toward Ren, and he’s just–

He’s possessed with lust, he _has_ to fuck you, and his men know this, they know he needs this. His hair is damp with sweat, tossed over his face in messy waves as he works at his own pants until his cock is free, long and hard and twitching with need as he sinks it into you and splits you _wide_ , groans strangled in his throat, wasting no time pounding into you. Your body wants to shake, the force of his thrusts quakes your flesh, but you are immobilized, frozen, pinned by the masked, cloaked figures around you, watching you, watching Ren fuck into you and chase his release. 

And all you can do is whimper, wail, watch as their Master rips your cunt open with slick, wet sounds, every thrust accompanied by a heavy, panting growl, his eyes shut in absolute rapture. He’s feral, anxious, lost in pleasure–and then he gasps, shudders, and spills himself into you, hips smacking yours with a few hard, final thrusts, until his back hunches with relief, his body exorcised of furor.


	6. Kylo Ren Has an Innocence Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: HC's about Kylo Ren having this innocent kink/complex where he likes shy like smol beans cause it makes him feel like a protector and all masculine. It strokes his ego to see you depend on him and he's more than happy to provide you with ever thing you need (especially that good sith dick)

Oh, Kylo Ren absolutely _loves_ little innocent things like you.

He loves to watch you sleep, your face serene, your body snuggled against him for protection, for warmth, for–something he couldn’t put a name to, but he was sure you’d know. It makes his heart swell when you mumble in your sleep and nuzzle closer, when your small hands grip at his chest. During those moments, he likes to wrap his hands around yours–feel how tiny you are. How fragile.

Kylo Ren loves it when you blush in his presence–which is almost always. He relishes the fact that just by being near you he makes you giddy, makes you warm. He loves it more when you ask him for help, for assistance with anyone. He feels wanted, he feels powerful. You make him feel necessary.

When he saw you standing on the bridge of the Finalizer with your thumb in your mouth, lost in thought, his cock almost shattered from how fast it turned hard. Did you have any idea how enticing, how impossibly alluring you looked just from that simple action? No, no. Of course you didn’t.

There’s something irresistible to him in the idea of taking you–so pure, so eager–and making you beg for his cock, making you sob with desperation for him to wreck your cunt.

He loves to see those sweet little lips wrapped around the girth of his shaft, drool dripping from them as he plunges deep into your throat, tears spilling down your cheeks. He loves it when that cute voice of yours cries his name in pleasure as you cum hard around whatever he has in your little pussy at the time. Cock, fingers, tongue, even his lightsaber that one time.

But after all of that, he’ll take care of you, watching your sleepy face drift off to another world while you’re cuddled against him. He’ll never admit it, but nothing, no one makes him feel more important than you do.


	7. Virgin Fucking Because We Love to See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: HC's for Kylo taking whatever he wants? (Your virginity) Please and thank you.

-Kylo Ren’s watched you bustle around the command center for awhile, now–in his mind, he’s already memorized every inch of your body, every bump, every curve, every little imperfection that his hands and mouth could find. But in reality, you were still an enigma. A beautiful, captivating enigma–but one all the same.

-It isn’t until you make a mistake–finally, he thinks–that he calls you into his office, the anticipation of getting you naked already stirring his cock. You stand there at the head of his office, eyeing the floor as if it’s the most fascinating thing you’ve ever seen. In your mind, Commander Ren is about to have your head on a platter.

-Kylo Ren would almost certainly stand, asking you what you think you’ve done wrong, for what mistake could he have possibly wanted you to come to his office. You can’t even think. Trembling, mouth dry, you reply, “I don’t know, sir.”

-He smirks. Your naiveté amuses him. ”You’ve been making me hard for a month now,” he says. “It’s time you receive some consequences.”

-At first, you’re too shocked to even reply, but as he comes closer to you, his hands skimming over the quivering flesh of your shoulders, you blurt it out. You tell him you’re a virgin.

-What you didn’t know is that Kylo Ren _loves_ virgins.

-A lot.

-He has you undress in front of him, watching as his fantasies come alive before his eyes. Your skin, flushing pink under his gaze, your lips, red from the nips of your teeth. Those curves, those bumps, those scars–all of them, so beautiful, more beautiful than he’d imagined, and here you were, showing them for the first time to anyone, and you’d let _him be that person_.

-His movements are deliberate, meticulous. Before he fucks you blind, he wants to warm you up properly. His lips trail every shaking limb, test out every untouched, innocent expanse of your flesh. He rolls your nipples in his mouth, your moans making him shudder with lust. You had no idea anything could feel this good, and he _loves_ being the man who gets to show you, to bring you this pleasure for the first time.

-To make sure you’re ready for his cock (because it’s huge. sorry, vagina), he works one finger into your tight little cunt–followed by a second, and then a third, opening you up with the slow rocking of his hand each time. You’re on his desk now, moaning, head completely gone to another galaxy, squirming and spasming _just from his hand_.

-”You want my cock?” he asks you, and you nod frantically, thinking that if his fingers felt this good, then how would _that_ feel?

-He makes you beg for him to fuck you as he begins to work himself inside your pussy, breathless at how tight and wet you are. The way your walls clamp around his dick is almost too much for him–he’d been wanting you for so long, and now that his cock was the first one to be inside of you, he needed to destroy you. Ruin you.

-”Fuck me, Commander. Please.”

-Eschewing all previous tenderness, he slams into you, breaking you open, causing you to scream aloud in his office. If the command center didn’t hear you before, they did now.

-The fucking is hard, rough–Kylo Ren in frenzied, he needs to possess you, claim your body, wreck you for any man that would dare try to fuck you after he did. He’d make sure that your pussy would always ache for him, no matter who was inside it.

-He honestly feels so good to you, though, stretching you open, filling you so completely that your head spins. You don’t even notice that his thumb is on your clit, dragging you to your first orgasm because of how overloaded your body has become with pleasure. When you cum, you scream again, pussy squeezing hard around his cock.

-His weakness has always been that virgin-tightness cumming around him, and he loses it too, spilling his seed deep into your pussy, the sound of your breath and his fighting for dominance in the room.

-”Report to me tomorrow for a continuation of your consequences, officer. Same time.”


	8. Pixie!Reader Gets Licked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Omfg. Pixie!Reader sitting against the wall of her jar, consumed with lust, made very apparent by her come-hither eyes and soft panting. She spreads her legs wide and dares to hold Kylo's gaze as she smears generous handfuls of her master's warm, slick seed over her thighs and groin. The sensation is enough to make her whimper and blush. His smooth baritone rattles her to her core and instantly makes her sweet little pussy swell. "So needy," he taunts. She wants his plush, wet tongue so badly.

Holy shit. She starts pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt, whining his name, her head falling bad and eyes fluttering as her other hand begins to trace tight circles over her clit. Though he’s just cum, Kylo can’t stop watching, can’t help the second round of longing beginning to pull at his abdomen. He wants to see her cum–and he wants to be the one to make her cum.

So he grabs her, his hand wrapping around her so easily, palming at himself as he laps at her pussy, cleaning his cum from her thighs, her body writhing and trembling as he licks at her clit. The sensation is too much, so overwhelming, his other hand tracing lines around her tiny breasts and stroking her hair–that she cums, screaming his name, her body squirming and convulsing in his hand.


	9. Fucking Kylo Ren's Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Any Kylo wound fucking headcannons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: blood, woundplay

So for me, it’s a fantasy about fucking his abdomen wound—so sorry if you wanted something different than this but I think about this a lot. Like, if you were one of the nurses to bring him to the medbay. And maybe he like, only wants to be treated by you.

So you strip him totally naked in a private room—and he’s still bleeding, but it’s starting to clot and cake around the entrance to his wound. When you touch it, he whines, and you shush him, pet his chest, draw circles around the ragged flesh. Kylo whimpers, jerks away from you. But he’s too weak. It’s beautiful, you think. You wonder how deep it goes. You test it with your fingers—it’s hot, wet, coats your skin in the smell of copper.

Just the smell alone is enough to make you salivate—you lick your lips and press your warm mouth to the edges of his flesh, licking first at the outer-rim, lapping up the designs you’d just traced on his skin. He’s whining again, and you purr how well he’s doing, not failing to notice the swelling of his flaccid cock. You paint your fingers with more of his blood and wrap them around the shaft, coaxing him into an erection.

When he moans, you clench your thighs, and move further inward, dragging the tip of your tongue along the entrance to his stomach. A gasp escapes his chest, and you dip your tongue inside, licking and digging into the wound. Kylo cries out, his cock twitching in your hand, growing hard and thick in your grip. So you jerk him off faster, pumping his dick, wiggling your tongue inside of his wound, savoring the taste of warm, viscous iron.

You can feel his pulse quicken from the inside, throbbing faster against your tongue with every stroke of his shaft. Moaning, you meet his gaze, half-lidded and lust-hazed, torn between grateful and confused, and he tries to buck his hips—he can’t, though. It hurts too much, too deliciously—and you’re growling, gulping his blood. The taste is churning in your stomach, but you don’t care, you want to see him cum.

He stagnates—but only for a moment. To drive him over the edge, you thrust two fingers in next to your mouth, going deeper than your tongue ever could, and he howls in pain, mumbling nonsense under his breath. But he’s close, now, you can feel it, can feel the blood pumping through his dick, the tightness of his balls, and you milk him faster, twisting and curling your fingers inside of his body.

They squish and push against the unfamiliar heat of what you guessed to be organs, and you shier—the slickness, the newness, the absolute depravity of it, and the fact that he loves it only drives your hand further. One brush against a spongy tissue, and that’s it—he groans, something deep and awful and wretched, his cock throbbing in your palm, pouring a white river of sticky cum over your fist.

You pull away from his wound, smacking your lips, wiping yourself free of the blood—and bring the cum-covered hand to his lips, letting him clean his mess before finally checking his vitals.


	10. Hot Spring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Imagine having to be the one to try to convince Kylo Ren to get out of the hot spring while on a mission. He instead convinces you to get in. Next thing you know, you're skinny dipping with your commander.

And— _fuck_ —you keep looking under the water, trying to get a glimpse of his dick. You don’t mean to, you’re not, like, trying, but you’ve always kind of wondered because he’s so big and so _tall_ and so _muscular_ you just, like, had a few thoughts about it, right? The problem is, he knows you’re looking, and a small smirk is on his face when he finally catches you.

Cheeks flushing with heat and blood, you avert your gaze. “Excuse me, Commander,” you stutter. “I was—um—I…”

“Come here,” he says. One of his hands falls under the surface, and his arm flexes with movement. _Fuck_ , he’s jerking off. “You’ll get a much better idea if you feel it for yourself.”

You’re just imagining how hard and warm his cock is under the water, how smoothly his hand glides over it while he stares _right at you_. So you scoot over, inch by inch, to where he’s sitting, your eyes locked with his as he continues pumping his cock. And when you’re close enough, he uses his other hand to grab one of yours, placing it against the hand on his dick, biting his lip as he looks at you.

He can’t believe he’s convinced you to get in the water with him–the second you stripped, his eyes were just, fucking _stuck_ to your body, because he’s been admiring and dreaming about you for so _so_ long. And now he finally sees you, how fucking _perfect_ you are–so when he noticed you watching him his erection was almost instantaneous.

The sight of your naked body had him horny enough, but he was trying to control it out of decency. But your roaming eyes? No, it was too much. His cock was painfully hard in seconds, demanding a release inside that hot, wet little cunt that he’d imagined for _months_ now. 

So after leading you through a few long, tight strokes, he lets go, leans back, watches you jerk him off. Your eyes look so innocent and eager, the slight blush that’s crowding your cheeks–from the water, from your embarrassment–makes it even worse. He steadies a breath in his chest, his hips bucking into your touch while he imagines what it’d feel like to sink his cock into that cute mouth, to watch your cheeks hollow and bulge with the intrusion of his dick. 

You can’t believe how thick, how hard and long his cock is in your hands, how you can feel it throb as you work him faster, twisting your wrist–you’re so aroused by this point that you’re chewing your lip and swallowing the thick lust in your throat. And he can’t take his eyes off of you, can’t stop watching you as you stare at his dick under the water, even though it feels _so fucking good_ his eyes want to snap shut, and a moan wants to leave his chest with the rapid breath that’s cycling through it. 

“ _Fuck_ …” he whispers, and you clench, wondering how wet you are underneath the surface. 

“ _Commander_ ,” you murmur, and you don’t know why you say it–but it’s out, and it’s all that’s needed to make him break. 

He growls, seizing your hips and yanking you onto his lap. He can’t decide how he wants to fuck you–he thinks of bringing your back to his chest so he can tease your stiff, swollen clit–but he wants even more to see your breasts bounce with every thrust. So he spins you, making you face him, making you straddle him so he can see the gentle sway of your tits, only inches from his face. Panting, desperate, he sinks you down onto his cock, both of you crying out with a sharp rush of relief and pleasure. He’s big–he’s fucking _enormous_ , really, and your cunt is squeezing and clenching around him, hitching his breath.

His thrusts are hard and furious–exorcising months of pent-up desire, pent-up aggression, pent-up need. Never once during all of his obsession did he think he’d have you, _finally_ have you in his hands, have your nails digging into his shoulders, have you red and sweaty and whining as he fucked up into you. Your cunt is better than he’d ever even _dreamed_ of, how hot and needy and wet it is, how tight and perfect it feels pulsing around him, and it’s driving him to climax faster than he thought was possible. But you have to cum, first. He _must_ see you cum, he _has_ to see how you look when you come undone. So one of the hands on your hip moves inward, thumb reaching to stroke your clit, and you wail, lids squeezing shut, mouth dropping open in unfiltered bliss as he strokes it in rhythm with his savage thrusting. 

The water is sloshing around you now, hot waves licking at your flesh, but you don’t even notice, not when you’re assaulted with the heat of his body, the heat of your own frenzied desire flooding through you.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans again, barely able to eke out a word in between the quick, stuttered breaths of his lungs. “Fucking cum for me–cum for me, little whore.”

You’d never been talked to like that in your life, not even in your fantasies–but from his mouth, it’s a white-hot injection of ecstasy, and you split open, crying out his name as you cum hard on his thick, throbbing cock, clamping down around his swollen length. And he watches the entire thing–watches your head fall back, watches your body shake and shudder with the power of your climax, watches you gasp for air as the aftershocks were fucked through you.

And finally, _finally_ , he fucking cums, the realization of his obsessive longing all too great for him to bear. his fingers dig hard into your flesh, a strangled moan escaping him. His cock twitches as it spills jet after jet of hot, thick cum inside of you, filling your cunt almost entirely, keeping his pace brutal and selfish until the end. And when he’s spent, he slows, until you’re stopped and situated on his hips. Both of you are lost for words, for breath, for thought. Because what just happened, how did this happen, why did this happen. But for now, you don’t care, and collapse into his chest, core sore and aching, body burning with shock and pleasure and bliss.


	11. Collar Kink? Collar Kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ok but imagine kylo fucking you from behind and using the collar to choke you while telling you what a good girl you are, how beautiful you are when you take his cock, how much he loves your moans~

LJEKRJLGIJrkjgtlkj DUDE BUT LIKE–

The power of his hips slamming into yours forces squeaks from your lungs with every thrust, a noise throttled by the pull of your collar at your neck. His grip is firm, tight, the movement of your bodies causing his knuckles to brush your nape–that sensation alone enough to flood your flesh with heat.

His other hand is digging into your hip, holding you in place as he pounds into you, and he’s panting as you clench and squeeze his thick cock. The pinch of the collar is spilling spit down your chin, drool dripping onto the bed, but you don’t care–you’re lost in the sound of skin slapping skin, the feeling of his dick driving into your cunt, the bliss blooming from your core and purifying your veins.

“You like that, pet?” Kylo snarls. A sharp tug jerks your head back, and he’s looming over you, hissing in your ear. “You like taking this cock?”

A spike of lust shoots through you, and you whine, nodding against the bite of the collar, pushing words from your throat. “Yes, sir, M-master!”

“Good girl…” His lips burn your neck, teeth grazing over your sensitive skin, drawing another contraction around his cock. “So perfect– _fuck_ –you feel so _good_ …” You yelp when he nips your shoulder, the hand on your hip sneaking around to tease your clit. “Are you going to cum for me, pet?”

The pleasure that swallows you is so intense that you choke on it, only able to stutter out some admission before he growls, his body completely enveloping you as he rubs tight circles around your nub, his dick sinking deep into your pussy. You moan, your head spinning, and he tugs your collar again, silencing you, his breath growing hot on your neck.

“Fuck–that’s right,” he groans. “Cum, pet. Cum for your Master.”

Obediently, you do–sanity snapping as you cry out against your restraints, fisting the sheets below you as your cunt convulses around his cock, ecstasy wracking your nerves. Kylo gasps, growling in your ear as your tight heat sends him over the edge, pumping you full of hot, thick cum, filling you until you feel it leaking from your core. His hips stutter, and he stops, chest heaving at your back, the hold he has on your collar loosening until he drops it entirely, and you suck in a long, deep breath.

“Good girl,” he coos, kissing your neck. “Good girl.”


	12. Kylo Ren Has Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: something about tentacle sex

Bruh… I don’t just know all that much about tentacles, but…

Four tentacles have your limbs pinned to his bed, spread eagle--your cunt is open and flushing for him. One of the free tentacles skims down your body, snaking over your tits, tweaking at your nipples, down your belly--while one is just barely grazing your pussy, teasing it with feathersoft touches on your swelling clit. A third tentacle is skating over your clavicle, up your neck, dancing over your jaw and, when you moan, it wriggles its way into your mouth.

“Suck it,” Kylo commands. “Suck it like you would my cock.”

You whimper and nod, wrapping your lips around the slippery appendage, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking it into your mouth. Kylo groans, and the tentacle at your cunt begins stroking your clit. The one that had been trailing your body is squeezing and kneading your tits, making your body writhe and squirm--all for him. He plays with your clit until the fourth tentacle slips around to your entrance and feels how wet and desperate you are--you clench around nothing, just trying to draw it into your body.

“I’d ask you to beg,” he says, “but I see you’re a bit preoccupied.”

Whining, you suck harder on the limb, wanting so badly to please him, to have him relieve the burning need in your blood for something, anything to be inside of you, stretching your walls, thrusting into you. Your back arches to the ceiling--and sensing your breaking point, he thrusts one tentacle into your cunt, the appendage slick on your walls and twisting inside of you in ways a cock never could.

You gasp and groan--muffled as it is--your eyes shutting in bliss, Kylo fucking you with one tentacle while the other plays at your clit. You can hear him moaning--and you realize there’s one appendage unaccounted for. Struggling to catch a glimpse, you open your eyes and tilt your head and see him jerking himself off with the eighth tentacle, his jaw dropped in awe, precum glistening at the slit of his cock as he pumps himself into ecstasy.

The sight is erotic--too much, too fast, and desire and lust flood your veins as your clit throbs for release. He wants to see you cum, now, too, wants you to break around every part of his body, so he fucks you faster, stretching you wider and wider while he abuses your clit, stuffing himself deeper into your throat. And no matter how hard you fight, you can’t escape his clutches--he’s too strong, too powerful. His grip quickens around his cock, and his head almost falls back onto his shoulders as a moan escapes him.

“Cum,” he murmurs. “Now.”

Like lightning, you crack, euphoria shredding you open, your pussy clenching and squeezing around him as the tentacle in your mouth suffocates your broken wail. The orgasm seems to last forever--he draws it out with every little flick on your clit--until he releases you, sliding out of your mouth and cunt, leaving you heaving, sweaty, and exhausted.


	13. Good Ol' Fashioned Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I can't get this out of my head: you, riding Kylo, your hips flush with his, your movements slow, hard, and thorough. Your pants and moans of pleasure are very nearly sobs; you can just see Kylo's lower lip tremble, his breath shaky, as he watches his length disappear inside of you. His hands move up the curve of your legs to your ass, to the small of your back, to your shoulders, and down again. Every time his hands come down, they tease closer and closer to the aching clit between your legs.

You groan, canting your hips, urging his hands toward your twitching nub. But he’s teasing you, and loving it--with each jerk of your pelvis his palms pull further away, until he’s resting at the top of your thighs again, gripping tight to your flesh as he guides your body over his. His moans are stifled in his throat, his lips curled into a smirk as he watches you whimper and whine, growing more and more desperate for release. 

Determined to make him break, you lean forward, planting your palms on his strong, broad chest, breasts inches from his face as you slam down onto his cock. Kylo growls, fingers piercing your flesh, pitching his head forward and catching one of your nipples in his wet, warm mouth. His lips seal around your bud, and he sucks, moaning into your tits, hips bucking as he drives his cock deeper into your cunt.

“Fuck you,” you huff. The attention on your breast is only making your clit cry out for more. 

Kylo drops your nipple for only a moment. “You already are,” he replies, before suckling it between his teeth with a muffled grunt.

You want to roll your eyes, but his tongue flicks at the tip and it makes you moan, earning a chuckle from his chest. His strong arms flex as he bounces you on his cock, now--and when he is content with your pace, his hands resume their roaming, ripping like flames over your shivering flesh. He moves down your back, caressing your shoulders, your arms, fingers skating over your stomach and hips and ass before he coasts back up again, sucking your nipple stiff and swollen. 

Every part of you is screaming, now, hot and needy for his touch, for him to toss you over the edge. Sweat is netting at the back of your neck as your eyes flutter shut, focusing on your clit, trying to will yourself to orgasm--but it isn’t working. He’s still working your nipple with his tongue, his dick merciless with its pounding, skin slapping and goosebumps casting out over your flesh. So close. So fucking close.

“Please, Kylo,” you murmur, “please let me cum. I need to cum for you, please…”

He’s wordless--but you know the snicker is hidden in his chest--as he slides his hands inward, his thumb assailing your clit with short, fast strokes, his cock colliding with your cervix. Pain and pleasure both bolt through your nerves like white lightning, and within seconds, you’re convulsing, gasping, cumming hard around his thick length as you spill his name over your lips. Kylo isn’t far behind, dropping your tit with a deep, smothered groan as he cums with stuttered thrusts, filling you with his seed.

You’re there, hovering over him, and your arms collapse, your face burying into the crook of his neck, sweat sticking to sweat as your chests battle for air. His hands glide over your ass up to your waist, holding you there, tracing tiny swirls around your sides. 

“Every time,” you say, breathing in the soothing scent of his hair. “Every time you do this to me.”

Kylo is quiet for a moment. You hear the bob of his throat as he swallows. “Then I’ve done my job.”


	14. Lightsaber Abortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i—- i- kylo ren giving rc an abortion,,,,,,, with the light saber,,..,.., sho uld not,,, be attractive.,,., but i’m drooling (don’t ask me about logistics i plead plausible deniability)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: abortion, violence

Why would you send me something this deliciously depraved before I go to bed... I mean... Maybe not what you're picturing, but I imagine Kylo Ren finds out somehow--maybe he sense some other life signature within you, maybe you realize you've missed your cycle, maybe you get tested on a whim and end up telling him.

Either way, he's not fucking happy. The conversation isn't so much shared words as it is you standing before him, a wall of looming black furor, your hànds trembling and breath short as you try to force it out.

"I..." Your throat is so thick with anxiety that the words catch before they can touch your tongue.

"Say it." His voice soft, deadly, a dagger at your spine.

"I..." Breath quakes in and out of your lungs. You swallow your fear. "Yes. I'm pregnant--"

Before you can finish, he snatches your throat, tossing you like a corpse against the nearest vertical surface. You croak, grasp at his wrist, shake your head. His grip is tight, the pressure on your pulse pounding in your temples; all air clogs in your chest, your eyes thumping from the strain. And Kylo is shuddering as he holds you, eyes red with a fear so desperate and intense it dizzies you more than the hold on your neck. It's strangling him, you can tell--his absolute terror, writhing in the swelling, hot pit of his rage.

"No."

You tap his wrist again, nodding. "Yes," you squeak.

Kylo's lip twitches, and his fingers dig into your flesh. In the ring of your fuzzing vision, you see him grapple with his lightsaber, the weapon shaking with the tremors of his hand. You toss your head best you can, wheeze against him, squirm in protest. _No, no, no, you'll go to the medbay, you'll have it removed not like this, not_ \--

He pulls back--slicing star pain rips through you as his saber shreds your abdomen, the blade bursting from your belly like a crimson rod of fire. He's been precise--it's not deep enough to kill you, and it's exactly where your uterus would be. The relief in his eyes is palpable, floods him like a tide, his chest heaving as he, perhaps, feels the doomed potential of your child burn and die.

Whimpering, you shake with agony, and he kills the weapon before tossing it to the side and gathering you in a strange, stilted hug. Your brain is spinning, stalled in shock, your body feels as if your skin will slough from your bones.

"Thank you," he murmurs into your hairline, and lets you go.


	15. Falling Victim to My Own Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Just a question to get my mind going lol but what do you think he would do if he found the reader fucking herself with his lightsaber? 👉👈😳

HAHAHA. I mean, I can imagine him stopping, tracing your body with his eyes, soaking the situation in, watching as you desperately fuck yourself on his weapon. “Poor thing,” he says, “so needy for cock you have to stuff yourself with metal.” 

You whimper, nodding as you focus to keep your eyes on him–your fingers are rubbing hard at your clit, his observation only bringing you closer to orgasm. Sweat coats your back, your forehead, your pussy so sore from the stretch that you worry you might pass out when you cum on it. Breath rolls through you with heavy, heaving pants–you’re close, now, you can feel it, you’re going to cum hard on his saber while he watches and–

With only a flick of his finger, your hands are tacked to the bed, the weapon is ripped from you, and you scream, throwing your head back in anguish. Icy frustration frosts your skin. Kylo clucks his tongue, scrutinizing his lightsaber as he turns the hilt in his hand. “If you wanted this so badly,” he says, “you could’ve been a good girl and asked.”

With a whine, you pout. “Sir, please, I just wanted to cum on something while thinking about your cock…”

A cruel glint in his eye, he tosses his weapon to the side. “Too bad, then,” he murmurs. “Before this little stunt, you could’ve gotten the real thing.”


	16. Kylo Ren Jerks Off 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I wonder if Kylo sometimes uses the Force to pleasure himself or if he's more the hand-kinda guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I write a lot of kylo ren jerking off

Omfg, he absolutely uses the Force, are you kidding. I think it just depends on how he’s feeling. I think sometimes, he’ll be lying in bed with a raging hard-on, unable to sleep, so he’ll just lazily trail his fingers up and down his cock until he gets into a rhythm where he’s pumping himself half-asleep in bed, his eyes fluttering shut and his chest heaving, a gentle moan escaping when he pulses against his palm and spills hot cum over his hand--

And then probably other times it’s like, he’s had you on his mind all day, but for one reason or another he isn’t able to have you, so he knows the second he reaches his quarters he’s going to fuck himself until his knees go weak--he’ll storm in, release his cock, brace a hand on the wall and thrust into his fist, using the Force to help grip and massage his length, putting pressure where he needs it, and eventually he has both palms planted on the durasteel, his hips bucking wildly, and he’s gasping and groaning as he squeezes himself into this trembling, shuddering orgasm, cock twitching against his own mind as he shoots his seed on the wall...

So yeah that’s what I think.


	17. The Commander Never Reveals His Camera Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Y'all about sending nudes but my boi Kylo takes pictures of your limp body after he's done with you, clothes ripped off of you and cum leaking out of your cunt and glistering on your exhausted face.

Kylo Ren stores these photos on his datapad, bringing them up during long flights on the Command Shuttle when he can’t sleep. It’s frustrating, getting such a furious erection in the main hull of the ship, but something about seeing you there--on his bed, cheeks ruddy, forehead and hair damp with sweat and sheets stained with cum--it’s almost _comforting_. 

He remembers what it was like to fuck you to exhaustion. And the fact that these photos of you are for him, they belong to him--evidence of your adoration and devotion--it eases him all the more.

And despite the fact that he has a collection of these photos stored there, he doesn’t frequently jerk off to them. No, he prefers the recordings, instead--clips only minutes long. In them, he surveys your broken body, he can hear the echo of your gasping breath, he can see your chest heave. He can see the pure, naked need and love for him, glittering like tears in your eyes.

“ _Who did this to you_?” he’ll say in one--his soft tone loud over the speaker.

Shuddering, you’ll squirm under the realization you’re being recorded, your cheeks redder than blood itself. “ _You did, Commander_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he’ll say. “ _You loved it, didn’t you_?”

“ _I did, Commander. I loved it._ ”


	18. Minor Fluff Warning (Disgusting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: when you've had consistently terrible weeks and you're stuck between wanting kylo to just cuddle with you or wanting him to fuck you senseless so you forget everything but his name

Like–I’m at the point where I need him to have total control over me. Just think about him fucking you into the mattress, his hand fisted in your hair, his breath hot and harsh in your ear, your body shaking from the sheer force of his hips. And he’s growling how tight and wet you feel around his cock, how desperate you are–he demands you scream out his name, let him hear what a filthy little girl you are, and you can barely choke out the sound because your body is so wracked with pleasure. 

He makes you cum over and over, until you’re trembling from sensitivity and your muscles are aching and limp. When he finally fills you with his seed, he collapses next to you and pulls you into his chest, whispering kisses over your scalp, murmuring how good you are, how well you did, his hands rubbing soft circles over your skin as he hushes you to sleep.


	19. Fingers or Tongue? Both TBH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: But I wonder is Kylo better with his hands or his tongue? I feel like those leather gloved hands spanking my ass or being buried in my pussy would be something he'd enjoy. But he does have a pretty plush mouth he could put to use too

This is such an interesting question, and to be honest, I thoroughly enjoyed thinking about it, haha. I think it’s kind of a two-fold answer--Kylo loves using his mouth on you, whether it’s to mark you, kiss you, bite you, or worship you. But I think, just be virtue of being a warrior with high physical intelligence, the things he can do with his hands are extraordinary.

Like, a scenario I can imagine is him having you strip naked and lie on his bed--he’ll start at your neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin, those full, pink lips brushing over your pulse. He’ll move to your shoulders, nipping bruises into you, and to your chest, rougher still, digging in to make you wail, branding you with deep, red welts. He’ll trail his warm mouth to your pussy and tease your outer folds with the tip of his tongue, forcing you to hold his stare while he torments you, gliding around your clit, soft lips grazing your throbbing sex, until you are crying out for more, until your cunt is dripping. Only then, I think, does he peel you open with two thick, gloved fingers and bury them in your pussy, curling them inside you and sucking your clit into his mouth.

Kylo is honestly so incredibly good at this that he can get you to unravel seconds after he starts. He knows just how to to twist and move his digits so that your walls spasm with ecstasy, your body twitches with pleasure--and, of course, you always gasp his name as you cum hard in his hand.

Anyway I want him to just shove his whole fist up me idec


	20. Don't Think About Period Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: please tell me not to think about how kylo ren would LOVE fucking me in the middle of my period.

Please don’t think about how you ache at night, how sensitive you become to even the slightest pressure around your cunt. Don’t think about how he snarls in your ear, a gravelly demand, _I want you,_ he says, _I want you now_. Don’t think about how he cages you with his body, how he looms, easing your trembling thighs apart with his hands, his long fingers brushing against the delicate folds of your pussy, teasing you, making you squirm. Don’t think about how he pries you apart, painting his digits with your blood, and don’t think about how he leads his tongue over the mess, smirking at your whimpering mewls when he swallows.

Don’t think about his crimson-stained lips brushing over your throat, don’t think about his cock, long and hard and twitching for your cunt. Don’t think about him stroking it and groaning into your ear as he does, panting, _I can’t wait to fuck that tight little cunt._ Don’t think about the first painful, perfect thrust, stretching you open, numbing all of your cramping nerves with bliss. Don’t think about how you coat his shaft with blood, how wet and warm you are for him, how he can barely restrain the need to pound into you, wanting to savor every precious inch of your core.

Don’t think about moaning, whining, gasping for him as he starts fucking into you, don’t think about his teeth on your pulse, don’t think about how your breath comes anew with every snap of his hips, your fingers piercing his back, his body rocking you deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Don’t think about him growling, his skin shiny with sweat, his hair damp and his eyes wide. Don’t think about him cumming, hard, filling you with his seed, chanting your name like a secret prayer as his body shudders with ecstasy.

Don’t think about him wrapping you close as he descends, his fingers tracing the wet edges of your scalp. Don’t think about how he presses a kiss to your lips as he pulls out, drawing his hands down the side of your body. Don’t think about his mouth, soft and sweet, trailing between your breasts, don’t think about his whispered praises, don’t think about how he sits himself between your legs, gaze still ravenous.

And whatever you do, don’t think about stopping him. _No_ , he’ll say. _It’s your turn, now._


	21. The Supreme Leader Fucks You Randomly, Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none, I was bored

hey so imagine working aboard the steadfast and watching the supreme leader of the first order storm off of his TIE silencer, face and frame smattered with blood, body swollen with rage, and he catches your expression, gobsmacked, hypnotized–the first thing he does is march toward you, lust and fury running together like water in his veins. imagine him snatching a fistful of hair and whipping you around, slamming you chest-first into a wall, snarling in your ear, “Is this what you like?”

all you can do is whimper and squirm, the smell of mud and iron and smoke filling your nose, the scent of his victory–the supreme leader’s power completely incapacitates you, so terrified and thrilled is your heart. imagine that he shoves two thick gloved fingers into your mouth, compressing your tongue, the taste of battle-worn leather stilling your speech. he is grinding his hard, concealed length against your ass, teeth pulling at your ear, your neck.

“You did this to me,” he murmurs. imagine he continues to grind you there, for long, impossible moments, overwhelming you with his strength, stifling you with his size, growing and feeding your desire with every torturous second. he can feel your desperation turn greedy, can feel your clit start to ache, can know how wet you are without even touching you. he wants you there, helpless, powerless, craving his cock.

you snap and cry out for him–this is his trigger. he rips down your bottoms, almost tearing your panties, and releases his thick, throbbing dick before driving into your cunt. you are so wet, so wound that he slips in and stretches you with a sweet, delicious sting, fucking you open with a possessive need. imagine the wild redolence of sex swirling with the aroma of dried blood, sweat, and dirt, your body suffocating as he pounds you, wracking every bone, every nerve. he is speechless but for his strangled groans–and with one hand still in your mouth, the other wraps around your neck, and he leans flush against your body, pumping into your pussy over and over.

you are almost delirious now, and it is only made worse when the force attacks your clit, like a jet of fluid air, and you screech, choked by his grip, breaking in seconds around his dick, cumming hard, harder than you can ever remember. you squeeze and pulse around his cock, pulling his own climax, and he grunts, growling into your ear as he fucks you through the end of it, until you are full of his cum. both of you left breathless, sweaty, bewildered.

did you imagine it okay bye


	22. Kylo Ren Jerks Off 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: just kylo waking up in the middle of the night. painfully hard, grinding into the bed. realizing how much he needs to bury himself in the reader, but he can’t. so he take it into his own hands, quite literally....

I fuckkkkkkkkking hate you what the fuck I really… just really need him to jerk off over me I wanttt like just… his hips rolling into the mattress, his hair tossed in tangles over his face while he growls, mind a flurry with thoughts of your cunt–how tight it feels, how wet it would be for him. His face is burning, skin aching for you, he can only rut himself against the bed in futility so many times, before he grows sick of the soft friction of the mattress and the need to cum overwhelms him. 

He grips his cock with both hands, his face pressed into the pillows as he fucks into his fists with abandon, back swelling with his desperate breath. His eyes close, his lip furls, his dick is so fucking hard and needy already that he doesn’t dare draw it out–he jerks himself hard, tightens his grip, ecstasy surging through him as he cums, seed spilling out over his fingers, shooting into his sheets. He groans loud, long, teasing himself into overstimulation before he collapses, spent, into his own release.


	23. Kylo's Horny AsF AsF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: The thought.. of Kylo. Not being able to control himself like he physically HAS to fucking grind his dick into u bc it’s so hard. Like he’s so desperate that he just is fucking holding u where ur standing and forcing u to take it. Till that’s not even good enough anymore and he eventually has to like throw u on the ground and fuck u for real haha! I’m horny! 🤠

His strong arms curled around you, one hand around your throat, squeezing, as he rocks his hips against your ass. His hair brushes your face, his breath coming in heavy pants over your ear. “Do you feel how hard you’ve made me?” he groans. The pinch of his fingers at your neck has your lips tingling, your head drowning in fuzzy bliss.   
  
He tugs you closer, his concealed cock throbbing along your backside, grinding it over and over until you’re sure he’s so fucking hard that he’s drilling a bruise into your flesh. You whimper in his grip, and that’s it–he shoves you into the ground, hands and knees scraping the floor, and his hands are exposing your cunt and his cock. His movements are sloppy, needy, he tears at your clothing, his dick slaps against you, heavy and thick and pulsing at your skin. Under his heaving breath, you hear him hiss _fuck,_ and he breaks you open, sheathing himself in your tight, hot cunt.


	24. Nasty Thoughts in Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Omg can I have some really nasty headcanons about what Kylo Ren would be telling you in your head via the force bond? Like you're working on the bridge and he'll say these vile, kinky things that get you wet: but what would he say? 😍 Like thank you so much if you'd consider writing about that 💕

I don’t know if I have headcanons, and I don’t typically take requests, either.

However.

This did get me thinking about the fact that I spend all day my own damn self fantasizing about this man. So if you’re someone like me, you’re in my same position. And he can hear you, hear the ache that throbs in your mind for him–it’s maddening, intoxicating. He’ll watch you from afar, jaw tense with need, brain buffeted by the groan of desire he feels from you. His frustration filters in, watery echoes of noise that solidify into his rolling baritone.

_You’re thinking about me. I feel it._

The intrusion sticks your spine straight as you glance around, searching for him. Blood is already pooling in your cheeks, heat already glowing in your belly.

 _Filthy thing. Your desperation is tempting_.

You swallow, hiding your face, and turn back to your task.

_Does the slut need release? Would the filthy girl like for her Supreme Leader to make her cum?_

“Oh my fucking _stars_ , Kylo, shut the fuck up…” you whimper, pretending to rub your eyes as your hands cover your face.

_That’s not all you want. No. You need my cock, don’t you?_

Clearing your throat, you nod to yourself, as if you’re agreeing with the progress you’ve made at your job. “That’s… Right.”

_Yes. You want me to fuck that little cunt. You want to cum on my cock, you want me to make you scream._

You cough, loudly. “Yep!” The eyes of other officers look at you.

_Needy whore. You want me to fill you up with my cum, don’t you? Do you think you deserve my cock?_

Shrugging, you wipe sweat from your brow.

 _Tell me you love my cock_.

“I love your cock,” you whisper between your teeth.

 _Do you_?

“ _Yes_.” Your voice is strained.

_Hm. Are you sure?_

“Yes! I love it!” you shout, and heads turn in your direction. You point to the stupid thing you’re working on as if it would be believeable that it was that exciting. “Wow! Yes! Love that! I just love this…” You hold it up, shaking it. “Whatever this is!”

A snicker rumbles through your mind.

 _My quarters. One hour_.

You collapse on your desk in relief.


	25. PUT IT IN REVERSE COWGIRLLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay but consider kylo getting so impatient with fucking you that he slams you against the bed, forces you to turn around, grips your hips, and guides you on his dick. backwards cowgirl has GOT to be his favorite position, let's be real.

I can get behind this. (*rimshot*)

Imagine that he pulls you down onto his thick cock–stretching you open, filling you again, inch by throbbing inch. You grip at his knees, tucking your chin to your chest, stilling the air in your lungs. He seats himself inside of you, your ass now flush with his stomach, and you clench, whimpering from the fullness in your belly.

“That’s it…” Kylo groans, his hands tight on your hips. “Good girl…” He guides you through another long, deep thrust, one hand skimming over your clit, and your walls flutter with need.

“Kylo…” The words are coming out in panted breath. “Please.”

He ignores you, brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves again as he leads you up and down on his dick. Your thighs tremble with exertion, sweat beading your forehead while he tortures you with slow strokes into your cunt. All the while, his fingers swipe at your nub with an unpredictable rhythm, spinning your head with lust and need.

“Kylo,” you whine again. “ _Please_.”

He grunts, too lost in the delicious drag of your walls along his swollen cock. Another thrust, your ass _again_ hitting his stomach, and you growl, nails digging into his legs. You _need_ more, and he knows it. The asshole. 

“ _Please,_ Commander,” you say, “fuck me!”

Like a key, this unlocks his hunger, and you hear a strangled snarl behind you as he digs his fingers into your thighs. He slams you on his dick with a moan, the first of fast, rough snaps of his hips as he bounces you on his cock. Grateful pleas for more fly from your lips, your clit throbbing as you pulse and clench around him. Skin smacks skin, sweat sticking you together with each thrust, your quads burning with strain. You hear him behind you, strings of garbled curses murmured to the air, the heat between your bodies thick in your throat.

Kylo forces the words out in a growl, lost in pleasure. “You like that, slut?”

“Yes, sir!” You don’t even have to think to reply. “I love it!”

His fingers skim your clit again, and you clench, the slightest touch driving you to the edge of your peak. “You want to cum?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hiss, “yes, please, Commander…”

He pounds your slick cunt, and you whimper, a noise that transforms into a moan as he traces tight circles around your aching clit. Words are garbled, now, and you descend into bliss intoxication, pleasure flooding to the tips of your fingers. The last words you hear are _cum for me, whore_ , before you’re swallowed by a tide of euphoria that spasms every muscle in your body. Your pussy clamps onto his dick, pulsing again and again, and his hands bruise your hips as he cums, pumping into you as he spills his seed deep in your pussy.

Dizzied, you collapse, falling forward onto the bed, his cock popping out of you as you crumple. You’ve become the human embodiment of sweat and satisfaction. “Fuck…” you say, breathless. “Fuck…” You think to move–his shins and knees are digging into you–but you can’t be bothered.

“That doesn’t seem comfortable.” Kylo lightly smacks your ass.

You huff. “It’s not.” 


	26. Big Ol' Fist in Your Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Omgosh! Yes! Please. What about the first time Kylo fists you and makes you squirt all over his big hand. And then he just...fucking wrecks you.

Okay so listen. I don’t squirt. But I have a big affinity for Kylo Ren fisting you. I imagine the first time, it starts in the middle of a make-out session. He’s pinned you on his bed, stripping you nude, when his gloved finger glances over your clit. You whimper, squirming underneath him, legs spreading for him out of instinct. He hums in praise, scanning your figure.  
  
“Needy thing,” he says. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want you inside me,” you whine. “Please, Supreme Lea–”  
  
Two leather digits depress your tongue. “Be more specific, slut.”

He releases you, and you gulp. “I want… I want your fingers inside me.” A shiver echoes up your spine. “I want even more than that.”

Kylo Ren’s eyes glitter with delight. “Mm.” He pinches your chin, wagging it back and forth. “You get filthier and filthier every time I fuck you.”  
  
Heat floods you, and you nod in agreement. He’s right, honestly–but you hadn’t _meant_ to become so desperate for his approval. It’s the natural result of fucking the most beautiful man in the galaxy, in sharing the bed of the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

He moves low, amber eyes locking with yours, and peels your folds apart, your core already slick in anticipation. Holding you in his gaze, he slips a single inside of you–a pleasant stretch, the seams of his gloves dragging along your tight walls. You shudder, a moan escaping you, and he _tsks_ , pumping the single digit in and out.

“We’re just getting started, pet,” he says. “Stay still.”

As you watch him, he pushes in another finger, your cunt clenching greedily. Kylo cocks a brow, his free hand brushing your clit, and pleasure ripples over you as you clench again. He continues this, teasing your nub as he works two fingers in and out of your pussy, his controlled breath overwhelmed by the sound of him fingering your wet cunt.

Groaning, you wriggle your hips, and he seizes you.

“ _Stay still.”_ His stare paralyzes you. All you can do is nod, biting your lip.

He slides his hand out, and back in, a third finger slipping inside you–he’s rolling his wrist now, stretching you wider, the feeling of three thick digits inside of you enough to steal the air from your lungs. You fight the urge to delve into his hair, to buck your hips into his mouth, to gasp and writhe–the sensation is dizzying, and it grows even headier when his fourth finger pushes in.

“Oh–” Your lids squeeze shut, and he flicks your clit–you cry out, opening your eyes, linking eyes with him again. “F-fuck…”

“Eyes on me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Breath coming faster, you whimper again, trembling with impending ecstasy, quaking with anxiety. Kylo twists his fingers inside of you while his other hand skims your clit, reveling in how you’re practically dripping onto the bed, how your thighs twitch and jerk as he drives into you, studying you from between your legs.

“Beg for me, whore,” he says. “Beg for me to fill your tight little cunt.”

Cracking, you gasp, “Please, please Supreme Leader, please, fill my cunt!” Blood beats at your cheeks from how fucking pathetic you sound.

“Good girl…”

Kylo’s thumb plunges into you, and you wail, body curling with bliss, your pussy drawing him deeper–you’ve never felt so fucking full, so fucking _swollen,_ and he rolls wrist again, opening you wide, prying you apart from the inside, his fingers folding, sending shockwaves of pleasure into your bones. You’re gasping, sweating–you can’t remember the last time you had a regular breath, at this point. 

“You love this,” he murmurs. “Don’t you?”

Straining to keep your eyes on his, you nod. You feel like you’re about to break.

“Of course you do, whore,” he purrs. “Now cum for me.”  
  
Then, you _do_ break–the Force swirls around your clit, a tidal wave of euphoria crashing into you, and you cum, seemingly every muscle below your belly button clamping down on Kylo’s fist. You sob with ecstasy, your climax drawn out until every last little bit of pleasure has been sucked from your skin.


	27. Morning Cocksleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ok but being used as a cocksleeve so kylo can fuck something as soon as he wakes up >>>>

Fucking exactly. I dream of this. Like him waking up with a throbbing hard-on, pulling you awake--he has your back flat on the bed, and he just drives into you, watching himself fuck into your pussy, panting with a single-minded purpose. He's ruthless, possessed, you're only good in this moment for your cunt, the way it grips and squeezes his cock, so tight and hot, and so _so_ good at making him cum.

But with the way he splits you, of course you don't care. He pounds you, growling, plowing you into the mattress, unrelenting with feral furor, his hair frizzing over his forehead, his cheeks glowing with his approaching climax, his teeth bared. He wants to cum, he _needs_ to cum, he needs to feel his seed fill you up, he needs the rush of euphoria to clear his mind. Kylo growls, chin dipping to his chest, and his fingers tighten in the sheets, his hips slamming yours, dick plunging hard into your pussy.

You whimper, squirm underneath him, and this is it--he shudders, his lids flutter, and he snarls, emptying himself inside of you. His cock pulses with the throes of his orgasm, throbbing at your core as the last of his cum is pumped into you, and he exhales, swallowing and shaking his head. When he returns to cognizant thought, he meets your eyes, glances over your body, and pulls out, slapping the side of your thigh as he leaves the bed.


End file.
